Tout le plaisir est pour moi
by nocturnia19
Summary: -¿no me vas a preguntar qué ha pasado?-/- no-/- capullo- rio entre dientes agitando ligeramente la cama, fue ahora cuando me fije en la ausencia de su camiseta. Mierda… el cabrón estaba buenísimo. OneShoot.Lemmon.


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Entre dando un portazo en casa, eran las dos de la mañana pero sinceramente me importaba una mierda si alguien estaba durmiendo, a decir verdad me importaba una mierda todo.

Lancé lejos mi bolso al igual que mis zapatos los cuales volaron por algún recóndito lugar del salón, cuando note mi móvil vibrar en mi bolsillo por veinteava vez lo estampe con todas mis fuerzas contra la pared haciendo que la espantosa melodía dejara de sonar. Con la respiración descontrolada empezando a calmarse me desplome como un peso muerto en el sofá de cuero envejecido, fue ahí cuando de verdad me derrumbé ante la magnitud de los hechos.

- ¿es tuyo esto?- _dios_… _lo que me faltaba_.

- no creo que Seth (mi otro compañero de piso) use tacones- musite con la mirada gacha mientras él se paraba frente a mí con su puta cara de pocos amigos y mi zapato colgando del dedo índice, el cual supuse se había estampado en su puerta

- estoy empezando a hartarme de tus ataques de lunática psicótica y mal follada Swan-

En otra ocasión lo hubiera mandado al infierno incluso lo hubiera golpeado pero ahora solo me quedaban fuerzas para sollozar como una inútil. Eso lo desconcertó seguramente esperaba un ataque por mi parte como siempre hacia, éramos como el perro y el gato, como Batman y el Joker, Spiderman y Octopus…como el puto Gargamel y los pitufos… lo que fuera, enemigos naturales desde el día en que puse el pie en esta casa.

Por caprichos del destino – principalmente por dinero- había terminado viviendo con él. No me quejaba el piso estaba genial y Edward pagaba casi la mitad del alquiler dejándonos a mí y a mi otro compañero Seth con solo un tercio a pagar. Era una buena oferta, excelente incluso, si no contábamos con que nuestro compañero era un autentico patán.

Mujeriego, arrogante, creído, ambicioso, maniático, obsesivo e increíblemente irritante, así era Edward.

-¿Qué te pasa en la cara?- dijo un poco más relajado pero aun así con un deje de tensión en su voz.

- se llaman lagrimas Edward, alomejor has oído hablar de ellas – frunció su ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

- sé lo que son estúpida, solo era una forma de preguntarte que te pasa-

- no me pasa nada-

- por supuesto, entrar como un hooligan de madrugada a una casa y ponerse a llorar es un claro síntoma de estar en plenas condiciones psicológicas-

Iba a contestarle cuando el teléfono de casa sonó, no me dio tiempo a decirle que no descolgara cuando ya lo estaba haciendo.

-¿ dígame?- me golpee a mi misma en la frente, estúpido Edward – si , está aquí-

Ignoro mis señas de negación con la mano.- aunque parece que no quiere ponerse al teléfono-

-¡oh, dios!- gruñí mientras le quitaba el teléfono de la mano a ese inútil y lo tiraba por la ventana abierta.

-¡eh, eso lo pague yo!- se quejo mientras miraba por donde había desaparecido su cacharro.

-¿es que tu sensibilidad se fue por el váter junto con tu mierda?-

-¿por qué?-

-¡Carajo Edward! son las dos de la mañana, estoy llorando porque he encontrado a mi estupendo, comprensivo, perfecto y maravilloso novio con la cabeza metida entre las piernas de una zorra y tu lo único que haces es joderme y contestar cuando él llama para disculparse ¡por eso!- no pude evitar pegarle un bofetón en la cara y correr hacia mi habitación mientras lo dejaba aturdido y sobándose la mejilla.

Llore un poco mas hasta el punto que creí que ya no me quedaba agua en el maldito cuerpo. Mis ojos escocían y apostaba lo que fuera a que tenían el mismo aspecto que dos pelotas de golf, pero eso a quién diablos le importaba ya…el único hombre para el que quería estar guapa me había traicionado con una golfa de tinte rubio.

-Maldita sea- gruñí al viento mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros de la mesita de noche, era la única que tenia ya que hacía un año había prometido dejar de fumar…por él.

_Jodete Michael Newton_

Pensé mientras encendía nerviosa el cigarro y daba una intensa calada que me llego hasta el alma.

Cinco cigarros e innumerables lamentos más tarde tres golpecitos resonaron en la puerta.

-Vete al infierno Edward- tal y como esperaba me ignoro y abrió la puerta, nunca venia a mi habitación, eso hizo que su iniciativa se me antojara algo incomoda ¿Qué diablos quería?

-Estoy en el querida- murmuro mientras entraba sacudiendo el denso humo concentrado y abriendo la ventana antes de acercarse a la cama – no sabía que fumaras-

-No sabes muchas cosas-

-Tampoco es que me interesen demasiado- rodé los ojos

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Buchanan- dijo mientras agitaba la botella delante de mis narices

-No me gusta el whisky-

-Porque eres una ignorante en lo que a calidad se refiere-

-No estoy de humor para tus puyas, así que o te callas o te largas si no quieres que tu Buchanan se estampe contra tu cabeza-

-No seas grosera Swan, estoy intentando ser amable por lo de antes-

-Un "_discúlpame Bella_" hubiera sido suficiente-

-Esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario-

-Debí suponerlo-

-Bien, dejémonos de agredir verbalmente unos minutos, hazme un hueco-

-¿Qué?- no tarde mucho en adivinar a que se refería cuando su figura recortada por las sombras se recostaba a mi lado, en mi cama…si no fuera porque lo estaba viendo no lo habría creído en la vida.

-Muévete un poco ¿quieres? No quepo en tu cama de _Polly Pocket_-encima de que invadía mi espacio me llamaba enana, cojonudo.

-¿qué coño te crees que estás haciendo?-

-Dios santo deja de quejarte y bebe- casi me incrustó la botella en los dientes el muy inútil, pero termine sucumbiendo como un bebe a su biberón. Deprimente.

-Así está mejor- murmuro mientras cruzaba sus piernas y recargaba la cabeza en los espesos almohadones.

A partir del momento en el que el alcohol rozo mis labios deje de lamentarme por ese cabron de mi _ex-novio_ y de cuestionarme la actitud de mi compañero de piso el cual estaba a punto de manchar mis sabanas nuevas con su pantalón lleno de salpicones de pintura.

Si, Edward era artista más concretamente retratista; vivía de sus obras y de lo que ganaba de ellas ,era bastante bueno aunque raras veces nos dejaba ver sus cuadros y por supuesto la entrada a su "_estudio_ _sacro_" donde se encerraba todo el día estaba prohibida a no ser que fueras una curvilínea modelo ligera de cascos.

Era un artista arrogante todo un cliché pero en su caso tenía razón para serlo porque era bueno, lo sabía y por eso no tenía ningún reparo en hacerlo saber.

Media hora más tarde había conseguido que el alcohol me idiotizara.

-¿tú no bebes?-

- ya lo hago- a mi me pareció lo contrario, eso o tenía un aguante de marinero.

-¿no me vas a preguntar qué ha pasado?- dije un poco molesta por su falta de cortesía, aunque a estas alturas ya debería de haberme acostumbrado.

- no-

- capullo- rio entre dientes agitando ligeramente la cama, fue ahora cuando me fije en la ausencia de su camiseta. Mierda… el cabrón estaba buenísimo. Carraspeé girando la cabeza rápidamente cuando me pillo escrutando su ombligo.

-Edward si no vas a preguntarme ¿por qué estás aquí?- se encogió de hombros

- realmente no lo sé, quizás intentar ayudarte-

- venga ya…- reí- tu me odias, no tiene sentido que hagas eso-

- no te odio, tú me odias-

- porque eres insoportable-

-no te acostumbres mucho a esto, solo he bajado la guardia hoy así que…-

-¿no tienes ninguna modelo espectacular a la que follarte?- dije intentando cortar su comentario de superioridad.

- Irina no ha podido venir hoy, una lástima tenía unas tetas enormes-

- voy a suponer que lo dices en un contexto artístico y no machista-

- era en un contexto artístico, las tetas grandes crean más contraste de claroscuro-

- a Mike también le gusta ese contraste, lo gracioso es que él dibuja como la mierda- reí yo sola ante mi locuaz eufemismo-¿por qué os gustan tanto las tetas grandes?-

- das por sentadas muchas cosas Swan-

- ¿no iras a negármelo? Todas las chicas que visto desfilar por tu habitación tenían más curvas que el circuito de Montecarlo Edward-

-¿celosa?-

-muchísimo- suspire irónicamente mientras daba otro buche al whisky. _¿Lo estaba?_

- lastima…- nos quedamos mirando fijamente el uno al otro durante unos segundos, sabía que era por seguirme la corriente o quizás solo por joder pero cada vez que hacia ese tipo de comentarios me desconcertaba. Eso me recordó lo sucedido hace un par de días.

_**Flashback**_

_Lo primero que vi cuando llegue a la cocina fue el blanco y porque no decirlo agraciado culo de Edward en mi campo de visión._

_-Por mucho que te cueste creerlo ,incluso en la prehistoria los hombres usaban taparrabos, se que la evolución no ha influido mucho en ti ya que a mi parecer te quedaste en "homo erectus" pero simplemente por respeto podrías ponerte unos malditos calzoncillos-_

_Edward rio disimuladamente, claramente victima de su buen humor post-coital , y se dio la vuelta._

_Voilá. _

_Desvié mi mirada automáticamente de su evidencia desnuda, "gran" evidencia a mi parecer._

_-Eres demasiado puritana como para apreciar las ventajas del exhibicionismo- me miro de arriba abajo haciéndome sentir desnuda- una lástima-_

_-No soy puritana, solo sigo las normas básicas de educación- se encogió de hombros mientras pegaba un bocado a su manzana._

_-Entonces se olvidaron de enseñarte que mirar fijamente la polla de una persona es una grosería- sacudí la cabeza y abrí la boca lista para replicar ¡no se la estaba mirando!_

_Bueno, quizás un par de vistazos a lo largo de la conversación pero…joder, estaba ahí desnudo en medio de la cocina, no es que fuera lo más normal del mundo. Antes de poder reaccionar civilizadamente paso por mi lado con andar despreocupado y una estúpida sonrisa altanera._

_-bonitos pezones Swan- desconcertada lo mire sin saber exactamente a que había venido eso, baje la vista y…_

_-Mierda- farfullé, se marcaban descaradamente a través de mi fina camiseta interior- ¡que te jodan!- pero el ya se había encerrado en su "estudio" supongo que para seguir retratando la vagina de su musa de turno, Tanya, creo que escuche anoche entre gemidos. _

_**Fin del flashback**_

-¿por qué haces eso?- pregunte

- ¿el qué?-

- aturdirme de ese modo-

- ¿lo hago?-

- con frecuencia, durante la mayoría del tiempo me tratas como si fuera una especie de mierdecilla olorosa y molesta y después me sueltas cosas como esa. Insinuaciones ante las que no se cómo reaccionar o me miras de arriba abajo como si fuera un maldito pedazo de carne, yo…sinceramente no te entiendo- sin saber cómo, solté toda esa parrafada en mi alto estado de embriaguez pero lo hice.

- para ser una mujer eres bastante torpe Bella- lo miré, el nunca me llamaba por mi nombre. Sus ojos refulgían mas verdes en la tenue penumbra no supe por que hasta que mi ahora torpe cerebro identifico la resolución de su mirada, el corazón me palpito con fuerza y el sudor se acumulo en mi cogote _él iba a_… estampo sus labios contra los míos…_besarme_.

Gemí ante el contacto tan repentino e inesperado ¿Qué diablos hacia Edward Cullen besándome? Movió sus labios mientras apretaba en un puño parte de mi pelo.

Dios…no me importaba el porqué, alomejor era el alcohol, si seguramente sería eso, pero por un momento me olvide de todo y le correspondí sin preguntas ni respuestas de ningún tipo solo deje que sus labios húmedos resbalaran en los míos porque ¡mierda! Era bueno.

Fue cuando mis manos buscaron un cierto apoyo enredadas en su pelo cuando su lengua inundó mi boca, tan caliente y resbaladiza que hacía que mi entrepierna palpitara con antelación. Malditas hormonas, ¡no iba a llegar tan lejos!

Apretó mi pecho por encima de la ropa. Bueno, tal vez si lo hiciera.

-Joder Bella- suspiro mientras conseguía acorralarme entre el colchón y su cuerpo, eso me puso aun mas cachonda si era posible, fue sensual escucharlo suspirar así que lo ataque con mi boca de nuevo , fue solo cuestión de tiempo que nuestros cuerpos reaccionaran inconscientemente al roce de nuestras caderas.

Me quitó la camiseta y yo toque su abdomen fibroso y marcado ya que no había nada que quitar, estaba algo resbaladizo por la leve capa de sudor haciendo que mis dedos se deslizaran con facilidad.

-No te mentí antes- dijo mientras bajaba una copa de mi sujetador y apretaba con fuerza.

-¿en qué?- fue más un gemido distorsionado que una pregunta

-En lo de las tetas- chupo mi pezón y me vi obligada a arquearme contra él.

-Te gustan pequeñas- musité

-Me gustan las tuyas- en otro momento me hubiera mostrado escéptica sin embargo toda mi reacción fue desabrocharme yo misma el sostén y acercar su boca a mi piel, la risa de Edward vibro en mi sensible carne mientas chupaba sin descanso volviéndome completamente loca.

Nuestras manos habían empezado a ser curiosas tocándonos ambos en nuestra anatomía mas critica, sus vaqueros dejaban mucho a la imaginación así que pronto me encargue de hacerlos desaparecer, me sorprendí al verlo totalmente erecto yo no solía provocar eso en Mike normalmente tenía que tocarlo o hacerle una mamada para que su polla despertara del trance pero en este caso no fue así.

-¿quieres una cámara?- dijo entre risas, _idiota_.

-Cállate Cullen- dejo de reírse de mí en cuanto mi mano toco su longitud en suaves caricias, una longitud a la que no estaba acostumbrada pero se me hacia sumamente apetecible. Lo mire a los ojos cuando note su escrutinio, me miraba en silencio intentando no desfigurar su rostro por el placer, retándome sin hablar, era alucinante y no vi otra solución que bajar mi boca y succionar…

-Carajo- suspiró, hundió sus dedos en mi pelo cuando empecé a abarcarlo con mi boca al completo, costaba hacerlo sin que me dieran arcadas pero lo conseguí. Esperé a que su mano empujara mi cabeza o sus caderas embistieran con rudeza contra mi sin embargo lo único que sentí fueron sus dedos masajear mi cuero cabelludo con ternura. Trague lo más profundo que pude y jugueteé con mi lengua en su punta ganándome una serie de innumerables y sensuales gemidos de su parte.

-Mierda Bella, voy a correrme-

-Pues hazlo- dije entre beso y lamida

-No, quiero correrme dentro de ti y que tú me acompañes- me vi obligada a mirarlo y dejar de torturarlo con mi boca.

-Pues hazlo- susurré

-Con avidez me quito los pantalones y despojó de las bragas, se quedo mirando mi centro completamente suave y sensible.

-¿quieres una cámara?- use sus propias palabras, pero solo se rio y me arrastro de las piernas hasta el borde de la cama mientras se arrodillaba y besaba mis muslos. Mi corazón latió desbocado síntoma de mi repentino nerviosismo.

-¿Qu,que vas a hacer?-este me miro

-Comerte el coño, creí que…- parecía aturdido

-Está bien está bien, es solo que-

-Que ¿Qué?-

-Es que Mike nunca lo ha hecho y estoy un poco nerviosa-

-¿nunca te ha?- señalo mi entrepierna a modo de pregunta y yo negué suavemente.

-Dios, ese tipo es un autentico capullo- dijo contrariado, después tomo aire y me miro- voy a enseñarte todo lo que ese inútil no supo darte Bella, _todo_- no supe exactamente porque pero me pareció sentir un trasfondo en sus palabras, de todos modos se me olvido en el momento que sus labios resbaladizos besaron justo ahí.

-Santísima mierda edw…!aah¡- su risa vibro en mi maldita piel haciendo hormiguear mi estomago. Su lengua lamio mi entrada, mis labios con lentitud y finalmente llego a ese punto donde todos mis nervios explotarían de solo rozarlo, lo hizo y yo me arquee sobre la cama empujando su cabeza hacia mí, enredando mis manos en aquella maraña cobriza jodidamente sexy.

-Sabes mejor de lo que imaginaba- musito entre lamidas rápidas a mi clítoris.

-No sabía que imaginabas esas- suspire- cosas-

-No me hagas hablar Swan- esta vez fue mi turno de reír, me resultaba casi inconcebible que ese hombre hubiera pensado en mi de esa forma, era antinatural

Entonces de golpe y porrazo el mejor orgasmo de mi vida llego cuando Edward me penetro con su escurridiza, suave y cálida lengua. Me agarre a las sabanas retorciéndolas mientras mi cuerpo temblaba a causa de su pericia. _Dios mío…_ estaba muerta y esto debía ser el maldito cielo, vi ángeles, querubines, a san Pedro y al mismísimo dios si me apurabas y eso que no era creyente, si lo fuera ya hubiera sido la ostia.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba exageradamente, y el sudor cubría mi cuerpo en una fina capa haciéndolo brillar al igual que el de él. Abrí los ojos justo para ver como se relamía los labios y pasaba una mano por su barbilla quitando el exceso de mí…excitación con una sonrisa torcida. Puto, era demasiado irreal para soportarlo

-Ahora bella- comenzó mientras se acariciaba ligeramente su erección- voy a follarte hasta grites mi nombre, tan fuerte que olvidaras el nombre de todos los hombres con los que te has acostado en tu vida , solo podrás pensar en mi, sentirme a mí y suplicarme una y otra vez porque te vuelva follar-

-Bien, sus palabras me habían dejado clínicamente muerta, pasmada, vegetal o como quieran llamarlo

-¿me has comprendido?-

-Perfectamente-

-Bien- y con esa última palabra entro en mí de golpe. Gemí, volvió a golpearme hasta cuatro veces dando estocadas pausadas que me hicieron perder el aliento.

Entonces comenzó a embestirme seguido y constante, la posición ayudaba a que llegara hasta el fondo llenándome como nunca nadie lo había hecho, se encontraba de pie al filo de la cama, yo tumbada abrazaba sus caderas con mis piernas mientras lo recibía en mi cuerpo una y otra vez, duro, fuerte y rápido.

-No puedo mas- rogué por mi ansiada liberación cuando la fricción comenzó a hacerse insoportablemente placentera.

-Córrete Bella, quiero verte- su aliento era casi inexistente, aun así consiguió hablar y sus palabras solo me hacían adelantar el ansiado momento aun mas, solo hizo falta que sus largos dedos acariciaran mi clítoris para hacerme estallar en otro devastador éxtasis mientras gritaba su nombre desde lo más hondo de mi garganta.

sentí como su semen inundaba mi cuerpo, y su sexo se estrujaba entre mis contraídas paredes anunciando su propio clímax. Se dejo caer un poco encima de mí apoyando su peso en sus brazos, lo justo para besarme intensamente con un jugueteo de lenguas que si no hubiera sido porque estaba exhausta me hubiera puesto cachonda otra vez.

Se levanto y se tiro a un lado de mi cama mirando al techo mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

-Cullen-

-¿mmm?-

-Eso ha sido putamente increíble-

-Lo sé Swan-

-Engreído- musite

-También lo sé- rio un poco mientras daba un pequeño pellizco a mi pezón que le hizo ganarse un puñetazo en el hombro de mi parte, me di la vuelta en la cama hacia mi lado dejando que el hiciera lo propio en el suyo. Habíamos follado, si, pero no por ello teníamos que abrazarnos y decirnos cosas bonitas ni nada por el estilo, es mas creo que en el vocabulario de Edward no entraba nada bonito. Suspire.

Mi cuerpo todavía guardaba resquicios de las maravillosas sensaciones que me había hecho sentir, cosas que nunca antes me habían hecho. Solo cuando vi la botella de Buchanan recordé el motivo por el que había empezado todo esto…Mike

Reí suavemente mientras tapaba mi desnudez un poco más.

-De que te ríes- pregunto él en un duermevela desde su posición.

-De que tenias razón-

-Siempre la tengo, pero ¿podrías especificar?- puse los ojos en blanco.

-Dijiste que me olvidaría de todos los hombres que me había follado y lo he hecho, hasta ahora no he vuelto a acordarme de él-

-¿solo has follado con Michael? Eres patética-

-¡Vete al carajo Edward! Al menos yo no tengo la polla gangrenada de las miles de venéreas que tienen las putas a las que tiras-

-Te pones muy sexy cuando te enfadas-

-Púdrete-

-no has terminado de decirme lo que empezaste-

-ya se me ha olvidado-

-yo creo que no, creo que no puedes dejar de pensar en cómo te he tocado, apuesto a que ha sido el mejor polvo de tu vida Bella- lo note acercarse a mi espalda, su calor y la corriente eléctrica que me recorría cuando me rozaba- creo que no puedes dejar de sentir mi olor en tu cuerpo sin excitarte- susurraba a mi oído mientras su mano recorría el contorno de mi cuerpo sobre la sabana haciéndome estremecer

-Edward para, no soy otra de tus zorras a las que puedes engatusar con palabrería- realmente no lo era y tenía que dejar clara la línea entre ellas y yo.

-Bella, nunca ofrezco Buchanan a mis modelos-

-¿se supone que eso tiene que decirme algo?-

-Lo dice todo- fue cuando lo comprendí, el no me había ofrecido whisky, me había ofrecido o al menos intentado su compasión y apoyo " a su manera" claro estaba. Me gire para mirar sus ojos de nuevo; verdes brillantes y por una vez sinceros.

-¿lo dices en serio?-

-Nunca miento- nunca estaría del todo segura, pero al menos podía concederle el beneficio de la duda. Mire sus bonitos rasgos, masculinos y delicados a la vez; mandíbula angulosa, labios delicadamente gruesos y redondeados, nariz recta y ojos casi felinos sombreados por espesas cejas.

-Vuelves a tener razón-

-Vuelvo a decir "lo sé" pero no se en que concretamente-

-No voy a suplicártelo, pero si voy a pedirte que me vuelvas a follar una y otra vez –

_-tout le plaisir est pour moi_- susurró en su perfecto y sexy francés

-no vuelvas a decir eso si no quieres que me corra ahora mismo- rio contra mis labios mientras me besaba lenta y sensualmente

-tengo mis propios métodos- sentencio mientras su cuerpo comenzaba otra vez a hacer magia sobre el mío.

* * *

**Nuevo , espero que os guste...**

**y recordad, un review por una sonrisa :D**


End file.
